Actuando como el novio
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Un dia normal, un entrenamiento tranquilo, un par de gafas perdidas, surtido de leche terminado y un par de chicos que solamente estan jugando a las interpretaciones, Que pasará cuando Kageyama y Tsukishima se den cuenta que sus queridos "amigos" estan actuando como ellos? Hinata y Yamaguchi saldrán facilmente de esta?


Buenas! Hace tiempo que había visto una imagen en Tumblr de Yamaguchi usando los lentes de Tsukishima y me había dado alguna idea, pero en cuanto vi que había una de Hinata y Yamaguchi con el estilo de Tsukishima y Kageyama no me pude resistir, espero les guste

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Actuando como el novio

-Donde los abre dejado?-

Tsukishima había ido a los bebederos a mojarse un poco la cara para quitarse parte del sudor y el cansancio de la practica (aunque aun le faltara la otra mitad), había dejado sus lentes de lado para evitar mojarlos pero cuando volvió por ellos no los había encontrado, por lo que estaba un poco perdido buscándolos

-Estoy seguro que los deje a un lado de la pileta- Con un poco de dificultad miro los alrededores pensando que se le hubieran caído por accidente

Cerca de donde se encontraba unas fuertes pisadas junto a un aura oscura lo hicieron detenerse unos momentos de su búsqueda para mirar quien era el causante de semejante molestia, al enfocar la vista se topo que no era nadie mas que Kageyama

-Valla, parece que el rey esta disgustado- Su voz fue lo suficientemente alta como para que el aludido lo escuchara

-No me molestes Tsukishima- Paro unos momentos a verlo –Eres Tsukishima, no?-

-" _Es que es idiota?"_ \- Pensó mientras una mueca de fastidio y sarcasmo se marcaba en su cara –Oh, parece que no estas de tan mal humor si estas haciendo comentarios idiotas-

-Sin tus lentes no pude reconocerte- Respondió mientras se acercaba a el –Puedes ver aun sin ellos?-

-Si, no creerás que estoy tan ciego, o si?- La cara del pelinegro parecía maliciosa –Olvídalo, mas importante, Por que su majestad esta tan molesta? Es que acaso tu reina te rechazo?-

-Hinata no se ha ido a ningún lado!- La voz del armador parecía dos tonos mas molesta de lo normal

-Nunca dije que fuera el enano- Con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro al ver como el otro no tenia como responder volvió a hablar –Si no es eso que fue entonces?-

-Por que tan interesado?-

-Curiosidad solamente, no encuentro mejor matera de matar mi tiempo- Un ultimo gruñido y el otro se digno a contestar

-A la maquina expendedora se le terminaron los cartones de leche- De recordarlo el aura oscura volvió a su cuerpo

Con un suspiro ambos regresaron al gimnasio, Kageyama resignado por su bebida y Tsukishima decidido a seguir buscando sus lentes, cerca de ellos Nishinoya y Tanaka pasaron conteniendo la risa (con muy malos resultados por cierto), cuando fijaron la mirada al frente estaban Hinata junto a Yamaguchi muy entretenidos según parecía

-Que estas viendo cuatro-ojos- Escucharon murmurar al peli naranja con un tono de molestia

-Es que acaso el rey se cree tan importante que piensa que todo el mundo gira en torno a el- Esta vez la voz pertenecía al pecoso

-Quieres pelea megane-titan?!- Se pusieron frente a frente dispuestos a pelear

-Wo, el rey se enojo, Que va a hacer ahora? Mandarme al calabozo?- Unas miradas mas con seriedad y poco después comenzaron a reírse

Ambos chicos no sabían que rayos pasaba con sus compañeros, cuando se acercaron a ellos lograron escuchar su conversación

-Quien diría que eres tan bueno actuando Hinata- Comento el pecoso mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

-Lo mismo digo Yamaguchi- Se acerco un poco las rostro del otro –No te lastiman esos lentes? Debes estar mareado en este momento-

-Tsukki no tiene tanto aumento, tiene 1.25 en cada lente- Sonrió mientras se acomodaba las gafas de su amigo –Cuando te acostumbras después de un momento no pasa nada-

-Es así? Nunca he usado lentes- Dio un sorbo a su bebida haciendo una exclamación de gusto –Esta buena!-

-Te gusta la leche?- Casi nunca lo había visto tomarla así que fue un poco extraño para el

-Dicen que es buena para los huesos y ayuda al crecimiento, mi meta es crecer al menos hasta alcanzar el 1.65, si fuera 1.70 sería mejor- Decía el sol realmente animado –Además parece que era la ultima de la maquina, Que suerte!-

-Así que TU te terminaste la leche de la maquina sucio ladrón de lácteos- Un molesto Kageyama se acercaba hacia los chicos quienes dieron un brinco del susto –Responde Hinata-bogue!-

-K-Kageyama-kun! Podemos hablarlo!- El pobre bloqueador estaba tan nervioso que lo único que pudo hacer por el momento fue correr

-Vuelve aquí idiota! Jugador de bolsillo! Bloqueador central de juguete!- Salió tras el gritando cuanto "insulto" se le pasara por la cabeza

-Espero que regresen para después del descanso- Suspiro el otro chico resignado

-Me estaba preguntando donde estaban mis lentes, parece que ya los encontré- Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Yamaguchi quien solo pudo voltear a ver como el mas alto lo miraba divertido con los brazos cruzados

-T-Tsukki!- El pobre chico casi entra en pánico si no es por la voz del otro que lo detuvo

-Solo te pedí que los cuidaras, me distraigo unos momentos en los bebederos y cuando me doy cuenta te los has llevado, incluso los traes puestos- Con cautela se acerco hasta chocar su frente con la del otro –Si tanto querías usarlos pudiste haberlos pedido-

Con una mano revolvió el cabello de Tadashi para después quitar los lentes del rostro pecoso y colocarlos en su rostro como debería ser, después de eso no fue raro ver a Yamaguchi con una sonrisa en los labios lo que resta de la practica…Kageyama por otra parte volvía con su preciado cartón de leche junto a un Hinata rojo hasta las orejas

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado y no sea demasiado corto, realmente me gusto el resultado, espero leerlas pronto!

Bye!


End file.
